Um Laço de Confiança
by Marfire
Summary: Conta um pequeno segredo da Arya e uma revolta do Eragon. Eragon&Arya. Português Europeu.


Um Laço de Confiança

Eragon retomou a marcha, depois de mais uma aula com Oromis e Glaedr, acompanhado pelo familiar bater de asas de Saphira.

Ellesméra estava calma. A brisa movia os ramos das árvores, como lençóis atados ao vento. O seu assobio era tão acolhedor, tão quente, que Eragon pensou estar de novo em Carvahall, rodeado pelo calor do sol abrasador, de Roran e de Garrow, com os seus conselhos.

- _Não foi decerto isso que Oromis quis dizer _– assegurou-lhe Saphira, lançando um curto jacto de chamas azuis sob o ombro dele.

- _Talvez não. _

E continuou a andar, indiferente aos sentimentos vindos da mente de Saphira que assomavam a quietude e a calma dentro da sua cabeça. Era um misto de tristeza, com divertimento e resignação por Eragon ser tão teimoso.

Agarrou o punho de Zar'roc com a mão apertada, numa fúria silenciosa contra o mundo. Oromis declara, ainda que indirectamente, que os seus sentimentos por Arya não o levariam a lado algum. Mas ele não sabia. Eragon gostava de Arya mais do que si próprio. Se fosse preciso, lutaria por ela até ao último fôlego; ao último colidir de espadas; ao último guerreiro de pé. Trespassaria o Império apenas com a sua vontade, se isso fosse necessário.

Um choque de ombros deitou-o ao chão. De imediato, apeou-se e olhou quem o fizera.

Um elfo alto olhava-o, por detrás dos seus olhos vítreos de espanto.

- Aniquilador de Espectros, perdão.

Baixou o rosto, olhando o chão. Com um gesto bruto, Eragon afastou-o e avançou por Ellesméra, até encontrar uma árvore suficientemente alta; quase tocava o céu, com a sua copa afiada rasgando as nuvens cor de neve.

Trepou, seguido pelo olhar inquisidor de Saphira, que voava a seu lado, protegendo-o com o seu flanco escamado. Os raios de sol reluziam nas suas escamas azuis, produzindo reflexos, como se uma chuva de safiras caísse do céu.

- _Acalma-te, Eragon, ou terei de fazê-lo eu _– avisou Saphira.

Ele não ligou. Continuou a trepar e trepou e trepou, até alcançar um ramo grosso. A madeira estalava. Calmamente, com a cabeça a rebentar de memórias, sentou-se. Saphira planava á sua frente. Lá em baixo, Ellesméra e as suas casas naturais eram formigas negras.

- _Aquele pobre elfo… Não deverias tê-lo feito. O resto do mundo não tem de pagar pelos actos de um único ponto. _

- _Eu amo a Arya. E nada vai abalá-lo. Os pilares que prendem o meu coração ao dela são incontestáveis. As cordas que unem as nossas almas são incorruptíveis. Um laço de confiança. _

Eragon sentiu a mente dela tocar a sua, com rasgos de compreensão e carinho a flutuarem naquela imensidão negra de emoções.

Só passados alguns minutos – e muitos reflexos azuis -, Eragon percebeu um leve choro. Olhou para o seu lado e, lá no fundo, distinguiu uma figura familiar. Sem produzir um único ruído, aproximou-se.

Era Arya.

Os seus cabelos negros cobriam-lhe o rosto afilado, protegendo-lhe os olhos oblíquos e verdes, naturais o máximo possível. Envergava um vestido azul, mais claro que as escamas cintilantes de Saphira. O seu corpo estava dobrado, com ela a segurar os joelhos – firmemente presos ao peito -, com os braços envoltos.

- _Pára _– pediu Arya, tocando graciosamente a mente de Eragon.

- _Atra esterní ono thelduin _– disse Eragon, sem se intrometer demasiado.

Para ele, Arya era um ser complexo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, singelo e puro. O seu sorriso era capaz de derrotar um exército, mas, as suas emoções eram uma teia emaranhada de sentimentos que ninguém conseguiria tornar um fio único de amor.

Arya respondeu ao cumprimento élfico com as palavras adequadas.

- _Porque choras? _– inquiriu Eragon.

Saphira pairava, temerosa, com a sua cauda a flutuar com o movimento de uma serpente. Ela também era um ser complexo, além de ser um dragão generoso, capaz de tudo pelo seu Cavaleiro, Eragon.

- _As minhas lágrimas não são dignas da tua preocupação, Eragon Cavaleiro_.

Nesse momento, um aperto formou-se no estômago de Eragon. Arya estava ali, indefesa, e só ele sabia como a queria abraçar e consolá-la e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem.

- _As tuas lágrimas são cristais flutuantes. Para mim, as tuas lágrimas são, e sempre serão, aquilo porque lutarei sem cessar _– clamou Eragon, sentindo o aperto desenrolar-se e dar lugar a um ponto de clareza.

- _As tuas palavras comovem-me, Aniquilador de Espectros. Mas, lembra-te sempre – não querendo ser indelicada -, que eu sei defender-me sozinha. _

- _Nunca questionei tal facto, Arya. _

Os ombros claros de Arya estavam livres de tecido azul. No direito - o qual Eragon conseguia ver -, encontrava-se tatuado algo: o _yawë._

Era uma linha crismada, em forma de diamante ou cristal, com uma outra linha sobre si, desenhado um pequeno dente de dragão.

- _As minhas palavras podem não te acalentar, Arya, mas, sabe, que és um dos elfos mais sábios, e, ao mesmo tempo emocionante que já conheci. E olha que já conheci alguns _– proferiu Saphira, recordando Meryb.

Meryb fora um elfo – um simpático e belo elfo -, realçando as palavras de Saphira, que, como nunca ninguém fizera, a honrara com um diadema de prata, feito por ele mesmo. Cantara para um cedro a noite inteira, com a sua voz cristalina. Era um diadema de prata, belíssimo e de valor incalculável.

- _As tuas palavras honram-me, Saphira Bjartskular _– confiou-lhe Arya, limpando uma lágrima do seu rosto belo.

Eragon olhava a elfo, tentando desemaranhar a teia de emoções presentes no coração de Arya. Para ele, era impossível.

E Arya começou, com leve toque da sua mente, nas mentes de Eragon e Saphira:

- _Há muito tempo atrás, mesmo muito tempo, quando era eu ainda uma criança elfo, conheci alguém muito especial. O seu nome era Eangel. Nessa altura, eu acreditava apenas nos elfos e sabia que a sabedoria maior repousava em Du Weldenvarden. Eangel usava sempre um capuz, ocultando os seus longos cabelos louros. Os seus olhos, azuis como a meia-noite, cintilavam sempre que me viam. A maior parte do tempo estávamos juntos: treinávamos com armas de madeira, desafiando golpes inimagináveis, contávamos histórias um ao outro… Eangel era, acima de tudo e apesar da sua tenra idade, um exímio contador e inventor de histórias. Conhecia deuses e deusas, rios e montanhas que eu nunca conhecera. Eu adorava-o. Até que crescemos. Eu cresci; ele cresceu. E, sem eu reparar, a nossa amizade rompeu e ele foi-se afastando, sem eu notar. _– Uma lágrima rolou do olho esquerdo de Arya, e, Eragon, ousando, cobriu-a com um dedo seu. – _Certo dia, ele regressou. Usava ainda o capuz, cobrindo-lhe os cabelos. Tomou as minhas mãos e sorriu-me. Disse-me que teria de partir, que se afastar não por opção sua. Não me queria deixar sozinha, mas tinha de ser. E, então, retirou o capuz. Eangel não era um elfo. Era um humano. Recordei as suas histórias e os seus conhecimentos em alguns segundos. Quando acordei, ele desaparecera. A partir daí, soube que teria de partir e conhecer tudo o que ele me falara. Sabia que era verdade. Sempre soube, lá no fundo. Nós tínhamos um cordão que unia os nossos corações, uma parede que não se partiria nunca. Tínhamos um laço de confiança inquebrável. _

Saphira rugiu, num rugido triste e solene.

Eragon sentiu algo cair-lhe pelo rosto e, com um toque leve, percebeu ser uma lágrima. Arya era, sem dúvida, um ser singelo. Era ela que ele queria.

Ela era a sua corda, a sua parede inquebrável, a sua corda, o seu pilar fortíssimo e incorruptível. Ela era Arya.

- _Saphira, leva-nos_ – pediu Eragon.

Saphira aproximou-se, e colocou-se por sobre o ramo, permitindo que Eragon e Arya subissem para o seu dorso. As mãos de Arya envolveram a cintura de Eragon. Sentiu um calafrio.

- _Vai_.

Saphira rugiu, soltou chamas flamejantes azuis, e desceu a pique, provocando um vento delicioso no rosto dos dois.

Apesar das esperanças de Eragon – queria um mundo só para ele e para Arya, com os rugidos felizes de Saphira -, Ellesméra continuava lá, serena e solene.

Arya colocou um pé no solo e desceu de Saphira, o que Eragon imitou. Aproximou-se da elfo e olhou-a nos olhos. O cabelo dela voou e pousou sobre o ombro de Eragon.

- Obrigado, Eragon Aniquilador de Espectros e "Argetlam".

- _Wiol ono_.

"Por ti".

Ela colocou um sorriso tímido, e agarrou uma folha verde que por ali voava. Saphira rugiu e Arya afastou-se, fazendo voar os seus cabelos negros da meia-noite.

Eragon sabia.

_Eles tinham um laço de confiança. Arya e Eragon: yawë. _


End file.
